The term bunting bag according to the present invention should be understood to refer to a thermally insulated textile object which is or may be made in the form of a bag in order to cover new-born babies and infants.
A bunting bag for children is generally provided with an elongated chamber or cavity inside the bunting bag and an opening at an upper end of the bunting bag. The bunting bag may furthermore be made of heat-insulating materials, thereby enabling it to be used in colder weather.
A bunting bag for children is generally designed so as to form an elongated chamber or cavity inside the bunting bag and an opening at an upper end of the bunting bag.
A great number of bunting bags for children are known, where the bunting bags are provided with a main part and a hood part. The bunting bags also comprise various adjusting devices for enabling the bunting bag to be better adapted to the child's size and/or use.
It is also known that bunting bags can be extended so as to be adapted to the child's growth, thereby permitting the bunting bag to be used over a longer period of time.
NO 317776 B1 and NO 323391 B1 show examples of such extendable bunting bags, where the bunting bag can be extended or shortened by folding a main part of the bunting bag or by replacing a lower part of the bunting bag with a new lower part which is shorter or longer.
The different adjusting devices in the known bunting bags may result in the bunting bag being wrongly adjusted and/or being used incorrectly, in addition to which there may be a considerable heat loss between one or more of the bunting bag's elements, particularly if these elements are connected by a zipper.